borderline pedophile
by satine roses
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is falling inlove with his kid. Well not really, seeing as Alfred Jones isnt ACTULAY his biological child. Still, it surprises him to find that Alfred feels the same way about him. Is Arthur a pervert for falling for a 13 year old?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stared out his bedroom window with a mixed expression. He was both anticipating and dreading this next day to come.

For one, the way the sun lit the morning sky and seemed to perfectly shade his estates lawn was absolutely breathtaking. For once the sun had decided to shine, rather than be taken over by the ever-present rain that seemed to be ruling his life lately. He had to not only make sure his house was equipped for the rain, meaning not leaking all over his newly stained floors, but also to make sure that his new charge was dressed for the weather.

He did NOT want Alfred to get sick.

He could just imagine those little blue eyes staring up at him over his glasses and saying "I-Iggy? Can I *cough cough* have some water? Or maybe a hamburger…yeah…a burger sounds nice. O-or even a nice scone….*sniffle*"

The Englishman didn't know if he could take the look that would follow the adorable pleas for his cooking.

No. he couldn't let him get sick. He would feel like way too much of a pedophile.

Alfred lay in bed thoughtfully. He did not want to get up at 5:45 in the morning. Not at all.

Well that's what he kept trying to convince himself of. He really just wanted to avoid a certain guardian of his.

Ugh! He hated that Iggy was his "legal provider." It made him want to scream. Because he didn't think of Iggy like that at all! Daddy was not his daddy. That was certain.

But how exactly did he think of him? He hadn't decided yet.

Or had he?

After the day before, he really wasn't sure. The way Iggy had brushed his hair behind his ear shouldn't have made him blush. And the way that his lips seemed to linger just a second longer when they said goodnight should NOT have made his heart feel like it was about to well up and explode right out of his chest. And then when he received a hug that engulfed his whole body…he was pretty sure that he shouldn't have had a small bulge building in his lower region.

It was driving him mad! He couldn't possibly be falling for the older boy that was supposed to be like his "daddy". Could he?

Arthur took a breath and knocked tentatively on Alfred's door. Alfred looked at his door and had to keep himself from smiling.

"Y-yes?" He could feel himself blushing.

"Alfred it's time to wake up. May I come in?"

He almost wished the younger nation would refuse. Then he wouldn't have to look into those eyes. Though Alfred was nearing 13 years old, he still had the most beautiful big blue eyes.

"Sure Iggy, why wouldn't I let you in?"

Alfred then proceeded to pull his blanket up to his nose to hide the blush that still highlighted his cheeks.

Athur opened the door and saw Alfred like this.

"What's wrong Alfred? Are you cold?"

"No…not exactly…"

_Damn it! I should have said yes…now I'm going to have to explain myself! Stupid! Stupid! I'm so freaking stupid!_

"Oh? Then why do you have your blanket up to your nose? You look like an idiot…boysie what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong…."

"If that's true then why've you stuttering?"

Alfred was silent for once. He just laid there and stared at the wall behind the beautiful man's face. But he couldn't help notice that Arthur's cheeks were a light shade of pink. He wanted to know what Iggy was thinking… and then his eyes traced over his lips. They looked so smooth and soft. If only he could feel them…if only he could kiss-.. What? Kiss him? Did he REALLY just think about kissing Iggy? No!

But he could see it. He could see himself placing a delicate kiss on his elder's soft pink lips. He could see the expression he would have as he told all of his feelings in one simple kiss.

He knew he was blushing like mad.

Oblivious, the Englishmen was suddenly worried by the young boy's unresponsiveness. What could possibly be so bad that he couldn't tell his own guardian? More than that… Arthur felt majorly rejected by this sudden unwillingness to speak.

_Does he suddenly not like it here? Is he going to leave me or something? That tosser…if it's something stupid like he wet the bed and doesn't want me to see, I will kill him._

Later that morning at breakfast..

"hey Iggy?" Alfred had been munching on a cranberry scone. More like dropping crumbs all over himself. Arthur thought it was adorable…

"Yes Alfred?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Arthur then choked on the tea he had been sipping, burning his throat. When the coughing and hacking had subsided, a very red and slightly bothered Iggy replied:

"Yes Alfred I have been in love. Why do you ask?"

"Well….because…. I…..well…" Alfred fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously. He was debating on whether or not he should tell him that he might be in love with him or not. What was the worst that could happen? Even so his breathing turned uneven and his face got rather hot rather quickly.

"You what? Spit it out you wanker…."

Alfred looked up at Iggy with determination. He would tell Iggy and he wouldn't allow him to tell him that he was "absobloodyleutly bonkers" or any of the other slightly strange things he normally said.

Alfred got out of his chair and walked over to a slightly confused English gentleman and took his face between his palms. He looked into those amazing emerald green eyes for a moment before leaning his face close to Arthurs. He hesitated only a second before kissing Arthur ever so gently.

Arthur was shocked. He should not have enjoyed the sensation of being kissed by the boy he was supposed to have been taking care of. Was this bad parenting? For the moment he didn't care. All he could think about was the warm lips caressing his.

Alfred pulled away only slightly, letting his lips brush against Iggy once more before murmuring "I'm sorry…" and running to his room with tears threatening to fall down his rosy red cheeks.

For a moment, Arthur just stood there with his fingers caressing his lips and a dazed expression on his face. Then he followed him.

He ran to Alfred's room as quickly as he could and knocked on the now locked door hesitantly.

No answer.

He knocked again.

And again no answer.

He decided to open the door, only to find a sobbing Alfred curled up in his bed.

"Alfred…"

"I'm sorry….I had to tell you…somehow... And… is there something wrong with me?"

Arthur was taken aback slightly.

"Why the hell would you think something is wrong with you?" Arthur sat next to Alfred on his bed and stroked his arm soothingly. He tried not to think of how he wished they were kissing again.

"Because! I think I'm in love with you Arthur…"

Not only was this the first time he had EVER been addressed as "Arthur" but Alfred seemed to have taken his thoughts from him. He was speechless for an agonizingly long moment.

"I… I didn't mind … Alfred."

"What?" this had Alfred looking surprised and overjoyed.

"I didn't mind you kissing me. " Arthur fidgeted with a string that had come loose from his shirt nervously.

"Really?" Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes."

Al bit his lip. Was this true? Or was Iggy just trying to make him feel better.

Slowly, he reached up and turned Arthurs face towards him. He then got his lips as close to Arthurs as possible without actually having them touch.

Arthur knew what he was doing. He was trying to see if he was lying or not. Arthur leaned forward and kissed Alfred.

Arthur smiled slightly into this sweet kiss. The kiss that said they were both in love. Both in love with each other.

He placed a hand on Arthur's hip. He could feel Arthurs tongue searching for a place to enter his mouth and complied. By now their breathing was beginning to speed up. Their kisses coming faster and more urgent.

Both could feel themselves becoming hot, bulges growing in their pants as the intensity of their kisses grew to a crescendo.

It was Arthur who stopped the kiss from going too far.

Panting he explained.

"Alfred…you have school…. I have work. we can't Let this go too far."

Alfred again bit his lip. "Can I…..can I maybe sleep with you...In your bed tonight?"

"How can I deny you that after that? My resolve to not fall for you seems to have gone all airy-fairy after that…"

Smiling, Alfred got up and got ready for school. This was going to be an interesting day, and an even better night.

End ch 1.

Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes! This is my first fic so I hope you guys like it!

Airy-fairy is like not strong or resolute

iggy is only like 22 in this!

~ chapter two iggy finds out that its "bring your parent to school" day at alfreds school... and the health teacher seems to be a bit of a pervert.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alfred dressed himself, he suddenly remembered something slightly troubling. It was "Bring your parent to school" day. He hadn't wanted to mention it to his elder because well, he wasn't his parent. And he didn't want the rest of the world to see him that way.

But now that all of this had come out so suddenly... He wasn't so sure anymore. He wanted nothing more to spend the entire day with Iggy.

That settled it.

Arthur stared in the mirror, the remains of a blush still coloring his cheeks.

He was still thinking about that kiss… the way that Alfred's head had tilted ever so slightly… the way that the air seemed to become electrified whenever their eyes met...The way that they…

Arthur was suddenly pulled out of his dazed state by knocks on his door. Ok well more like someone had turned his door into their own personal drum set...

"Yes Alfred?" He was slightly annoyed by the boy's nonstop pounding on his door. But not for long, as Alfred suddenly pushed open the door and came charging in going "IIIIIIIGGGGGYYY!"

Arthur chuckled at the boy and found himself being tackled by the younger nation. And end up being straddled by him… with their faces rather close together… Arthur could feel himself becoming a rather dark shade of red.

"Y-you tosser! Get off of me! You're going to wrinkle my shirt!"

"IGGY! Hey well…. um ….I forgot about something…." Alfred hadn't even noticed the awkwardness of the position they had ended up in.

"Oh did you know? Does it have anything to do with your abilities to BREAK?" he said rather sarcastically.

"Funny! But no. it's "drag your parent to school so they can suffer the extreme agony of boring as crap classes along with their child and possibly resort to homeschooling when they realize what torture it is, but probably won't because real parents are sadistic like that" day at school! And you have to come."

"Alfred I don't think that after this morning I am really much of a parent…." Arthur blushed profusely.

"Yeah you've never really been my parent… I love you too much for that stupid! But I wanna spend the day with you so you have to come. End of story."

Arthur wondered where the confidence and authority was coming from… this was so weird! And cute... in a weird way! But still cute… which is why Arthur was STILL blushing...

"O-okay! Bugger! That means I have to call the office… damn."

When the two were finally in the car, (the proceeding moments had all been filled with yelling into a cell phone and annoyed gestures), Alfred decided to take the time to warn his elder about the dreaded time awaiting him at (Dun DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!) school.

"And when we get to health class I'll probably get like detention or something…"

"What! Why in the bloody hell would you get a detention Al?" Arthur was trying to sound mad and pay attention to the road at the same time. Which was probably a terrible idea seeing as this conversations mood was slowly becoming more and more annoyed.

"Cuz I didn't do my health homework….it was weird okay! It was like those stupid magazines and movies at Frances house..." he said this nonchalantly as if it was absolutely normal to get homework that resembled porn.

"Wait what? What did you have to do?" he wasn't sure that he wanted to know...

"Well Ms. Lizzy was teaching us "family life" or whatever and she showed us this video.. And our homework was to go draw pictures, take photos, write stories, or video tape things like what we saw on the video. And we would be graded on quality. I thought it was… reaaaaaaaally messed up. So I didn't do it. She also told us not to tell our parents about this because it is way out of their understanding or comfort zones or whatever. I was like 'mkay y'all are really gonna do this? 'And everyone was like 'well duuh 3 it sounds fun!' I almost punched Ludwig in the face. His parents make him and his brother do this kinda shit alllllll the time but does he care? No."

At this point Arthur was trying his best not to go off the road. First of all, what the hell? Second of all, what the HELL! And third of all, who the BLOODY HELL let Elizaveta be the health teacher? Was this school completely mad?

Arthur cleared his throat. "W-well in that case, you're definitely not in trouble with me. Elizaveta has gone way too far this time. She will be hearing from me." Arthur was rather pissed off at the moment. What was that woman doing? He had heard way too many stories about this woman wearing suggestive undergarments under her seemingly respectable clothes, and hitting some Prussian child in the head with frying pans and then this? He was most definitely going to have a word with the woman.

"N-NO! Don't say anything! Please! She will fail me! She already has Gilbert of the list; I don't want to be there too!" Alfred was desperate to not be the second one to feel the contact of a big iron frying pan embedded into his head for the rest of forever and then some. Just because Gilbert was on the list didn't mean that him and his other best friend had to be there too. Alfred and Mathias had agreed not to end up like their poor awesome friend.

Arthur sighed a rather annoyed sigh. "Fine. I won't say anything. But if that woman continues her actions I will tell the principal."

"Urm…that won't do anything. The principal is France..."

Again.

What the hell is wrong with this school!

When they pulled up to the school, Alfred turned to Arthur.

"Thank you so much for coming today Iggy. It makes me really happy that you wanted to spend the day with me." He smiled brightly at Iggy, causing him to blush like mad.

"You're absolutely welcome my dear." Both of them had to blush at this use of 'my dear'.

Arthur slowly leaned over and, after making sure no one was watching, kissed Alfred as sweetly as he possibly could. Alfred in turn brought his hand up to rest on Iggy's cheek. They both wanted to stay like this in each other's embrace for the whole day, but that thought was ruined by the first warning bell.

"Well let's get this over with." Sighed Alfred.

"Well when it's over we get to go home." This made them both smile happily.


End file.
